Lazy Sunday
by Kuracker
Summary: Juste un dimanche matin entre Stevie Rogers et Bucky Barnes. [fem!Steve & fem!Bucky] [OS] [Warning : extrêmement fluff]


**C'est du fluff. Que du fluff. De l'adorable, du mignon, du quotidien. Pas de mort, pas de trucs tristes, c'est promis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Elle tourna la tête vers le côté du lit qui était occupé. À ses côtés, Jamie était endormie, et paraissait plus paisible que jamais. Elle caressa sa joue couverte de petites cicatrices, replaça son carré brun en arrière. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour se réveiller comme ça chaque matin…

Mais beaucoup trop souvent, le devoir l'appelait. Il n'y avait réellement que lors de dimanches comme ceux-là qu'elles avaient un peu de temps toutes les deux.

Depuis les événements, Tony et Stevie ne se parlaient plus. C'était logique, en un sens, elle avait tout abandonné pour son amie d'enfance. Son bouclier, ses amis, le monde entier paraissait bien pâle face à la possibilité qu'elle avait de la sauver. Elle n'avait même pas hésiter.

La vie avait commencé à reprendre son cours lorsque Stevie avait réintégré les Avengers. Ce jour-là, les jumeaux l'avaient observée, Clint, Nat' et Sam aussi, avec ce regard curieux et terriblement inquiet.

Tony ne lui avait pas adressé un regard.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, ça ne faisait rien, au fond. Elle l'avait toujours elle, même si elle n'avait rien eu d'autre ça n'aurait pas importé. Pourvu qu'elle soit là.

Elle s'abandonna encore quelques instants à la regarder, avant de sortir du lit. C'était dimanche, et c'était son tour de faire le petit-déjeuner. De toute façon, Bucky n'était encore tout à fait familiarisée avec les plaques de cuissons du vingt-et-unième siècle. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'Hydra nous apprend… » avait-elle ironisé d'un ton morne.

Stevie fit couler un café pour elle, un chocolat froid pour Bucky, dans des mugs qu'elles commençaient peu à peu à s'approprier. Même si ce n'était que l'appartement de Stevie, et qu'il était un peu petit pour deux personnes, lorsqu'elle rentrait au soir, et qu'elle était là à lui sourire, emmitouflée sur une couverture dans le canapé… Dans ces moments là, elle avait l'impression d'enfin retrouver un semblant de maison.

Elle déposa les tasses sur un plateau, fit de même avec le pain et les confitures. Bon dieu, le vingt-et-unième siècle était bondé de crasses pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'oublierait jamais la fois où elle et Bucky avaient calé pendant trois minutes complètes devant le choix qui s'offraient à elle dans l'épicerie du coin. C'était surréaliste.

La jeune femme revint dans la chambre précautionneusement, et constata avec un sourire que sa petite amie dormait toujours. Elle déposa le plateau sur une des commodes, alla se rallonger à ses côtés. Son corps contre le sien, sa main dans la sienne. Elle se sentait vraiment à sa place, là.

\- Bonjour Bucky~

Un grognement qui n'avait rien de féminin lui répondit, et un visage couvert de traces noires se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as plus besoin de ces chose-là ? se moqua gentiment la blonde.

\- Vieille habitude, fit l'autre en haussant les épaules. J'ai dû faire du somnambulisme, et… - elle jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain attenante - …j'ai dû me maquiller ?

Bucky s'allongea complètement sur le dos avec un soupir.

\- Un vrai truc de gonzesses.

\- Mais pas vraiment un truc de centenaire…

Son regard en croisa un plus clair, et elle répondit en souriant :

\- Ouais. On est vieilles.

Stevie se retint de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et à la place elle déposa un baiser très léger sur le haut de son front.

\- Tu n'as que 29 ans, ne te vieillis pas trop non plus.

Bucky vint glisser les doigts de son bras métallique dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. Elle sourit, et se redressa légèrement pour venir l'embrasser plus sérieusement. Stevie se laissa un peu faire, avant de répliquer :

\- Tu goûtes encore la vodka.

Elle ricana.

\- La faute à 'Tasha.

\- Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a forcé, de ce que j'ai pu en voir.

Elle plaqua un baiser plus décidé sur son front, avant d'amener le plateau.

\- Y a pas de croissants…

La blonde ignora la moue volontairement provocatrice et prit son mug de café entre les doigts, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Bucky n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour se jeter sur le pain, le garnissant un peu trop généreusement. Stevie claqua sa langue contre son palais, et la réprimanda de petits coups de pieds dans le dos.

\- Fais gaffe à toi, gamine.

Elle n'écouta pas l'avertissement, et se retrouva allongé sous sa petite amie, son mug posé sur la table de nuit, un peu de café tâchant les draps.

\- Tu pourrais être plus délicate.

\- Tu pourrais être moins taquine.

\- Je t'adore.

Elle avait lâché ça le plus naturellement du monde, ses yeux bleus scrutant les orbes grises du soldat de l'Hiver. Seul un regard perturbé lui répondit, et elle finit par secouer la tête, se nichant dans le cou de sa petite amie. Peut-être que ce n'était pas encore le moment de (re)faire sa déclaration aussi franchement, du moins, de la part de Bucky.

Cette dernière se contenta de la serrer plus fort, d'embrasser son cou, et de murmurer

\- Merci, Stevie…

Les dimanches matin étaient vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans la vie de Stevie Rogers.


End file.
